Inesperado
by zehn
Summary: "Ya sabes lo que dicen, que los tipos grandes tienen corazones blandos o algo así"


**Título: **Inesperado  
**Cantidad de palabras: **3.662  
**Notas: **Este fic participa en el reto "Future Fish" del foro "Free Iwatobi Swim Club"

-No hay "futuro" en el fic, me tomé el tema con bastante libertad.

_**Disclaimer: **__Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a KyoAni, Hiroko Utsumi y Koji Oji._

* * *

Las palabras de Rin entran por un oído y se quedan allí dando vueltas, rebotando contra las paredes de su cráneo; piensa brevemente en una pelota de baloncesto y sin saber cómo, llega a imaginarse a sí mismo practicando este deporte. A Sousuke no le gusta mucho el contacto físico, pero preferiría eso y muchas cosas más con tal de desaparecer en ese mismo momento de la Academia Samezuka. Daría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, no importa cuánto quisiese dar, eventualmente lo inevitable llegaría.

Alguien a su derecha, levanta la mano, agitándola en el aire para atraer la atención de Rin.

—Momo —replica éste.  
—No creo que Yamazaki-senpai… —Momotarou se detiene al sentir la mirada de Sousuke taladrándole la espalda, al cabo de unos segundos se atreve a seguir—, quiero decir…  
—Lo que Momo quiere decir es que ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad Yamazaki lo va a hacer —dice alguien más y enseguida se convierte en el receptor de la "mirada asesina marca Yamazaki", como la ha llamado el mismo Momotarou.  
—Contrario a lo que puedan pensar todos ustedes —dice Rin—, Sousuke lo va a hacer, ¿verdad, Sousuke? —agrega y hay algo en la sonrisa torcida de Rin que esconde peligro y Sousuke no se atreve a desafiar.

Hay un ruido colectivo de asentimiento y Sousuke no se siente con la energía de mirar a nada más que al suelo. Rin sonríe como si no hubiera acabado de amenazarlo y Momotarou lo mira, preocupado. Nitori se acerca a Rin y le dice algo al oído, Rin suelta una carcajada.

—Está bien, está bien —dice Sousuke al final. Sigue queriendo que se lo trague la tierra y quiere empujar a Rin a la piscina con todas sus fuerzas, sólo lo detiene la certeza de que tirar a Rin a una piscina sólo lo hará feliz. Se decide por ahogarlo con una almohada mientras duerme o quizá algo menos extremo, como laxativos en su comida; sí, eso estaría bien.

Los planes de Sousuke con Rin nunca tienen frutos, porque al mes siguiente Rin sigue vivo, completamente sano y más feliz que nunca. Y Sousuke está disfrazado de policía, desde la gorra, hasta los zapatos. Se siente raro, tal vez un poco tieso, pero le había prometido a Rin hacer lo mejor posible para que todo saliera bien; sin importar lo poco que le gustara disfrazarse ni lo poco que le gustara el Halloween.

De manera que camina por los pasillos de Samezuka luciendo un uniforme azul oscuro, que Nitori ha rentado; lo acompaña Rin, con un uniforme similar. Al cabo de un rato, se vuelve dolorosamente obvio lo mucho que su amigo lo disfruta y lo incómodo que está Sousuke; el pelirrojo sonríe a todo aquel que se le atraviesa e incluso un par de veces, imita el saludo policial, algunas chicas que están visitando aquel día lo miran casi boquiabiertas y algunas pierden la timidez de repente y le piden una foto. Otras, se acercan a Sousuke, quien sólo acepta una fotografía por pura buena educación.

—No pongas esa cara, Sousuke —le dice su amigo—. El año pasado, durante el festival cultural tuve que disfrazarme de _maid.  
_—Ah…  
—Sí. Imagínatelo… —Rin miró hacia todos lados y le habló en un susurro—. Ai tiene una foto por ahí. Recupérala y destrúyela, por favor.  
—Ya veo—responde Sousuke, ignorando deliberadamente la petición de su amigo.  
—Así que, Sousuke, puedes estar agradecido que no estamos en el festival cultural y no te tocó disfrazarte.  
—¿Tenía entendido que era para los de primero y segundo?  
—Y para los miembros nuevos del club —dice Rin, Sousuke sabe que miente y se encoge de hombros.  
—No es tan malo —le dice Rin—, tienes cara de policía —. Rin se aparta un poco y lo enfoca en un marco hecho con los dedos pulgar e índice de ambas manos, lo examina durante un rato y asiente—. Puedes hacerlo.

Sousuke quiere matarlo por segunda vez en aquél mes, se contiene cuando siente un leve tirón en la bota de su pantalón, mira hacia abajo y ve a un pequeño niño, de unos tres años y rostro lloroso. _Mierda_. Sousuke no es bueno con los niños. Sousuke odia a los niños.

Y los odia aún más cuando el niño lo mira, su rostro se ilumina y una sola palabra sale de su boca:

—¡Papá! —exclama; detrás de él, Rin jadea.  
—Sousuke, ¿qué ocultas? —le dice. Sousuke lo ignora.  
—No soy tu papá —le dice, quizá un poco agresivo, el niño quiere empezar a llorar otra vez, lo sabe; Sousuke decide intentar otra cosa—¿Dónde está tú mamá? —El niño mueve la cabeza, indicando que no lo sabe, Sousuke se pone de pie y mira a Rin, inquisitivamente.  
—Vamos a buscarla —le dice al niño y le ofrece su mano. El pequeño la toma y empiezan a caminar; Rin los sigue, sin decir ni una palabra.

A decir verdad, cuando en alguna reunión de capitanes, meses atrás, se había propuesto hacer actividades similares al festival cultural durante Halloween, Rin estaba convencido que tendría que lidiar otra vez con _maids_ y mayordomos. No quería hacerlo. Había evitado su participación ese año al estar ocupados con el primer torneo que se le había atravesado a Rin, así que al menos, no tendría que estar dando vueltas por todos los almacenes de la ciudad buscando trajes de _maid_, bajo miradas reprobatorias de parte de toda la población. Había tenido que buscar otro tipo de trajes, un poco menos vergonzosos, que servirían como disfraces para los miembros de su club. Afortunadamente, Nitori lo había acompañado y no había tenido que caminar mucho.

Se habían decidido por algo simple, los miembros del club de natación de primer año, se disfrazarían de bomberos y chefs; los de segundo, de ladrones y astronautas; y los de tercero, de policías y doctores. La escuela estaba decorada con puestos de comida, lo que habían llamado "pasillos de terror" —uno a cargo de cada club—, y otras atracciones diseñadas por los estudiantes. El club de natación había reformado completamente su pasillo asignado hasta convertirlo en tres metros de telarañas, hombres lobo, vampiros y manos ensangrentadas; mientras Rin y Sousuke descansaban, Ai y Kanagawa se encargaban del lugar.

Lo que trae a Rin de vuelta al presente y a Sousuke.

Su amigo camina con toda la seguridad y portes propios de un oficial de la ley, o quizá son simples nervios de encontrarse con algún gracioso del club de voleibol completamente envuelto en papel de baño y haciendo una imitación demasiado convincente de un zombi. A pesar de todo, Sousuke sostiene la mano del niño con firmeza, el pequeño ya no tiene lágrimas en los ojos y camina a su lado, en silencio. A Rin incluso le parece que los pasos de Sousuke son más cortos, para que el niño pueda seguirlos más fácilmente.

Sousuke no quiere encontrarse con un enano envuelto en papel de baño, gruñendo y pidiendo cerebros, es lo que menos quiere en ese momento. Los estudiantes del club de voleibol han decidido dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades artísticas y han hecho los zombis más realistas que Sousuke haya visto en su vida, se los ha encontrado tres veces mientras caminaba con Rin y no quiere estar a punto de tener un ataque al corazón una cuarta vez, tampoco quiere escuchar de nuevo el chillido de Rin, prefiere acabar la escuela con sus oídos intactos.

Nada lo prepara, sin embargo, para lo que se encuentra cuando dobla una esquina.

Da un paso hacia atrás y no resbala sólo porque se tropieza con Rin, quien asoma la cabeza detrás de él y murmura la peor obscenidad que Sousuke ha escuchado de su parte en el tiempo que lo conoce. Lo que ven es… es terrible, terrorífico y muy bien logrado.

Lo que ven es una versión zombi de Ronald McDonald; Sousuke piensa que el personaje de por sí es bastante aterrador y si a eso le suma el efecto logrado por el maquillaje, la sangre y algo que parece un machete clavado en su cabeza, además de un brazo de plástico ensangrentado en sus manos, es aún peor. No sabe por qué tuvieron que escoger precisamente al personaje de la afamada cadena de comidas, pero en ese momento, Sousuke piensa que nunca en su vida volverá a entrar allí, porque esa imagen jamás se le saldrá de la cabeza.

Y cuando el personaje empieza a avanzar hacia ellos, con un murmullo de "cerebros… cerebros…" y una música de piano en el fondo, Sousuke comprende que en su afán de evitar al club de voleibol ha llegado precisamente al pasillo que dicho club se ha encargado de decorar. Retrocede otro paso y escucha un ruido salir de la garganta de Rin, voltea la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como éste se ha tapado la boca con una mano, para evitar que salga cualquier ruido; alguien le dice que no puede salir de allí y Sousuke siente un apretón en su mano, enseguida carga al niño en sus brazos, se da la vuelta y se va de allí. Da zancadas largas y apresuradas, no quiere correr y se pregunta por qué el niño está tan callado. Rin lo empuja, con brusquedad, pidiéndole que se larguen de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Se detienen a las afueras del gimnasio donde practica el club de natación, Rin sigue maldiciendo al de voleibol y promete que se va a vengar. El par se deja caer sobre el césped y Sousuke sienta al niño al frente suyo.

—Estás… —se detiene enseguida, al fijarse en la expresión del niño. No está pálido, ni tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, tampoco está frío ni temblando; el niño está… está sonriendo, está sonriendo divertido.  
—¿Estás bien? —dice Rin, Sousuke no sabe a quién le habla, supone que es al pequeño.  
—¡Otra vez! —exclama el niño—¡Vamos otra vez!  
—¿Quieres ir otra vez? —pregunta Sousuke, estupefacto—¿Te gustó eso?  
—Sí.  
—¿No eran… feos? ¿Desagradables? ¿No hacían ruidos raros?  
—¿Otra vez? —repitió el niño.  
—No, lo siento —dijo Sousuke—. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

El niño hizo un puchero y Sousuke le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Deberíamos… buscar a tu mamá. O a alguien más.  
—Kazu-nii —dice enseguida el niño. _Kazu-nii_, piensa Sousuke. Es un buen comienzo.  
—¿Cómo es Kazu-nii?  
—Uhm… —el niño se lleva la mano al mentón, pensando. Sousuke le parece haber visto el gesto en alguna otra persona mas no está muy seguro.  
—¿De qué color es su cabello? —pregunta Sousuke, al ver que el niño tiene dificultades con algo.  
—Café.  
—¿Es como el de él? —señala a Rin—¿Largo? —. El niño niega con la cabeza.  
—¿Más corto?  
—Sí.  
—¿Como el mío? —pregunta Sousuke y el niño vuelve a negar con la cabeza—. Está bien —. Está a punto de preguntar algo más, cuando el niño se lleva una mano a su estómago, Sousuke maldice. Ha podido lidiar con el niño; está seguro que no podrá si tiene que ir al baño, prefiere dejarle esa parte a Rin, él ya tuvo esa experiencia con Gou, seguro va a saber qué hacer. Rin lo mira como adivinando lo que piensa y hace una mueca.  
—¿Quieres ir al baño? —le pregunta, el niño niega—, ¿tienes hambre? —, el niño asiente.  
—Tienes hambre. Rin, ¿puedes ir a comprarle algo por favor?  
—¿Yo?  
—No me quiero arriesgar a encontrarme otra vez con los del club de voleibol.  
—¿Y yo sí?  
—Si les haces alguna cara seguro se espantan y no te molestan, ve. Yo te doy el dinero cuando vuelvas.

Rin se levanta y se va, protestando entre dientes. Sousuke observa al niño un rato, sorprendido por lo fácil que ha sido manejarlo, quizá no odie tanto a los niños como piensa.

—Oye —. El niño lo mira, asustado—. No te asustes, ¿cómo es tu nombre? —. Se ha demorado bastante en caer en la cuenta que debió haberle hecho esa pregunta desde el principio.  
—Eiji.  
—Eiji es un buen nombre —. Sousuke piensa que quizá debió haberse arriesgado a ir a comprar la comida y dejar a Rin con el niño, él es mejor en esas cosas.  
—¿Y tú? —pregunta el niño.  
—Yo soy Sousuke.  
—Sou… —el niño duda un rato y luego dice algo que hace que Sousuke quiera salir corriendo—. Sou-nii.  
—No soy tu hermano… —responde, el niño arruga la nariz y Sousuke se siente extrañamente enternecido—. Pero me puedes llamar así—. Hace una pausa antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta—, ¿te acuerdas de mi amigo? ¿El que estaba aquí hace un rato? —. El niño tiene una expresión confundida—, ¿el de cabello rojo?  
—Su nombre es Rin —le dice Sousuke, el niño lo repite, como para memorizarlo—. Llámalo Rin-nii.

Hay un rato de silencio, durante el cual Eiji se distrae arrancando pedazos de césped, Sousuke se pregunta que le está tomando tanto tiempo a Rin, cuando su celular suena con un mensaje de texto, Sousuke lo mira; es sólo Momotarou diciendo que se tomen un descanso más largo porque lo están pasando de lo lindo sin ellos. Sousuke está a punto de guardar su celular, cuando se da cuenta que Eiji lo está mirando, interesado.

—¿Quieres ver? —le dice, Eiji asiente. Sousuke recuerda que por alguna razón tiene varias fotos de animales guardadas en su celular y se le ocurre otra forma de distraer al pequeño—. Está bien, te voy a mostrar algo.

Sousuke no se da cuenta cuando Eiji se sienta sobre su pierna con el objetivo de estar más cómodo y tener una mejor vista del teléfono celular; le está explicando algo sobre las jirafas cuando nota una tercera presencia junto a ellos, levanta la cabeza.

—Rin —dice, no ignora la curva en los ojos de Rin, idéntica a la de Gou cuando ve un cachorro—. Eiji, llegó la comida.  
—Se llama Eiji —comenta Rin, sentándose, Eiji se acerca a él mientras abre la bolsa—. Mucho gusto, Eiji —. Escoge algo de la bolsa y se lo entrega al niño, éste lo toma en sus manitas y vuelva a su sitio en las piernas de Sousuke.  
—Gracias, Rin-nii —le dice a Rin y el aludido oculta su rostro entre sus manos, murmurando algo.  
—A propósito —dice Rin, recuperándose—, ya sé quién es.  
—¿Quién es qué?  
—El hermano de Eiji.  
—¿Y dónde está?  
—Viene en camino —rresponde Rin, remueve la bolsa y le entrega una bebida a Sousuke, luego abre otra para él—. Parece que ha ganado unas cuantas fans hoy.  
—Ah, Minami —adivina Sousuke. El mencionado muchacho tiene puesta una simple bata blanca y por alguna razón, el disfraz le ha valido ser interceptado por mujeres de todas las edades en cada pasillo.  
—Minami —repite Rin, al ver que Eiji alza la cabeza, se acerca un poco más a él—, ¿ése es tu apellido? ¿Minami?  
—Sí.  
—No te preocupes, tu hermano ya viene —le sonríe, Eiji le responde el gesto y vuelve a su comida, Rin se dirige a Sousuke—: Me lo encontré cuando venía para acá y me preguntó si no había visto a un niño como él, le dije que sí, que estaba contigo y fue cuando llegó una señora y… Bueno, puedes adivinar el resto. Minami dijo que viniera sin él, que ya llegaría.  
—Hazlo otra vez —dice Eiji antes de que Sousuke pueda responder a lo que ha dicho Rin.  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntan los otros dos al tiempo.  
—Sonreír.  
—Ah —. Sousuke sonríe levemente—, te habla a ti, Rin. ¿Quieres ver sus dientes? —. Eiji asiente y Rin se mueve más cerca—, no seas tímido, Rin.  
—Nadie dijo que no lo iba a hacer —contesta Rin. Y le muestra a Eiji una de sus sonrisas más amplias, mantiene la posición un rato, Eiji se acerca a él y examina los dientes un rato, vuelve a su posición inicial y parece pensativo.  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Sousuke, Rin vuelve a su bebida.  
—¿Por qué los dientes de Rin-nii son así?

—Esto es un secreto —le dice Sousuke, después de pensar en algo durante unos segundos. Eiji lo mira fijamente—, tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, ni a tu mamá, ni a tu papá, ni a Minami… Es decir, ni a Kazu-nii, a nadie, absolutamente nadie, ¿lo prometes?

A Rin no se le ocurre detener a Sousuke, al contrario, estará de acuerdo con lo que sea que diga sólo porque sí. Cuando ve a Eiji asentir apasionadamente, piensa que jamás en su vida a sentido tanta ternura en un solo minuto.

—Rin se transforma cada luna llena, ¿sabes en qué? —. Eiji niega con la cabeza, Rin está a punto de decir algo, Sousuke le hace un gesto—; se transforma en tiburón—. Eiji abre la boca ampliamente y mira a Rin como si fuera su nuevo héroe.  
—Sus animales favoritos son los tiburones —le dice Sousuke a Rin.  
—Ya veo. Cuando quieras puedes venir a verme, pero te advierto que soy peligroso. ¿Eres valiente, Eiji?  
—¡Claro que sí!  
—Espero que sí, porque cuando Sousuke lo vio la primera vez, se desmayó.

Sousuke no contesta y mira hacia su derecha, donde ve a Minami corriendo hacia ellos; le toca un hombro a Eiji y señala hacia el punto que se acerca. Eiji se levanta enseguida y corre a saludar a su hermano mayor, intercambian unas palabras en voz baja, hasta que Eiji lo toma de la mano y lo hace acercarse a los otros dos.

—Rin-nii —dice, señalando a Rin, Sousuke comprende que los está presentando—, Sou-nii. Este es Kazu-nii.  
—Ah —contesta Minami—, yo los conozco, Eiji. Rin-san es el capitán del club de natación —. Eiji mira a Rin con los ojos muy abiertos, mira a Minami como si fuese a contarle algo importante, pero luego cierra la boca firmemente y mira al frente.

Rin se pone de pie, Sousuke imita su movimiento y ambos se acercan a su compañero de equipo, el niño está jugando con algo en el césped bajo la mirada vigilante de su hermano mayor.

—Lo siento, capitán —le dice a Rin cuando éste se acerca.  
—Ah, está bien —responde Rin.  
—Espero que no haya causado ningún problema.  
—Ninguno —. Esta vez quien responde es Sousuke—. Se comportó muy bien. Ni siquiera se asustó con los del club de voleibol.  
—¿No? —Minami suelta una carcajada. Durante unos segundos se lleva la mano al mentón, pensando en algo. Sousuke recuerda a Eiji haciendo el mismo gesto—. Increíble. Hasta a Uozumi le dieron un susto… —el muchacho deja la frase a medias, Rin y Sousuke no comprenden bien, pero asumen que Uozumi fue otra víctima de aquel grupo.  
—Oye, Minami, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dice Rin después de dudar durante un instante.  
—Sí.  
—Si no quieres responder, no lo hagas… Cuando encontramos a Eiji, llamó papá a Sousuke… Es decir, como si…  
—¿Como si pensara que era su papá? —pregunta Minami, Rin asiente y a Sousuke le da la impresión que es un tema delicado y por un segundo, cree que Minami no contestará, sin embargo, el muchacho continúa hablando—. Mi papá era policía —hace una pausa, Rin lo mira, preocupado—, falleció hace un par de años. No sé por qué Eiji hace eso, cada vez que ve a un policía cree que es papá…

Su voz se vuelve más débil y Rin pone una mano en su hombro, murmurando palabras que sólo él conoce para animar un poco a Minami, después de todo, Rin tiene cierto conocimiento sobre la pérdida de la figura paterna. Sousuke le dice que lo siente, y le parece un poco vacío, porque él nunca ha perdido a nadie cercano en su familia; de cualquier manera, Minami sonríe y sigue hablando con Rin, mientras Sousuke se acerca a Eiji y se agacha frente a él.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —le dice, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Hasta ese día, creía haber odiado a los niños, porque eran criaturas lloronas, consentidas y complicadas, sin embargo, se ha dado cuenta que está un poco equivocado y aunque quizá encuentre muchos niños llorones, consentidos y complicados, siempre va a haber una excepción que le cause cierto alivio. Eiji no es llorón y es más valiente que el mismo Sousuke, lo que le ha dado una ventaja sobre los otros niños que se ha encontrado o se vaya a encontrar en el futuro.

Eiji mira a su hermano, quien asiente, recomendándoles que vuelvan antes de las siete de la noche, para ir a casa. Eiji sonríe y sin siquiera pedirle permiso a Sousuke, se acomoda en su espalda, Sousuke procura no parecer demasiado enojado mientras lo acomoda sobre sus hombros y se abren paso entre el gentío, Eiji prometiéndole a Sousuke que lo va a cuidar de los zombis.

—Quién iba a pensarlo —comenta Minami.  
—Ya sabes lo que dicen, que los tipos grandes tienen corazones blandos o algo así —contesta Rin, mirándolos con ternura.  
—Me pregunto si eso incluye al capitán… —murmura Minami, procurando que Rin lo escuche.  
—Minami… —Rin le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros—, sólo por eso, voy a triplicar tu calentamiento de la otra semana.

Minami se aleja, aterrorizado y Rin ríe a carcajadas.

A lo lejos, se puede ver una alta figura con un disfraz de policía, lleva a un niño sonriendo en sus hombros y le ha dejado colocarse la gorra de su disfraz. De vez en cuando, intercambian saludos con sus compañeros y mucho, mucho tiempo después, cuando Sousuke casi ha olvidado el asunto, recibe en su correo electrónico la foto que ha tomado Momotarou y piensa que quizá, en algún futuro o quizá en algún universo alterno, no se sentiría incómodo si algún otro niño lo llamara "Sou-nii" y le halara el cabello mientras caminan entre una multitud.

* * *

_Otras notas: _-Empecé este fic el mismo día que me anoté al reto. Lamentablemente, otro fic de otro fandom me distrajo.

-Uuhhh... Minami. Espero que se acuerden de Minami. En fin, acá asumí que también está en tercer año, como Rin y Sousuke.

-El disfraz zombi de Ronald McDonald existe. La descripción que di es la combinación de varias que encontré en Google.

-Agradecimiento especial al soundtrack de Eternal Summer que me brindó inspiración.


End file.
